Nosaka Yuuma
|-|Ares no Tenbin= |-|Orion no Kokuin= Summary Nosaka Yuuma (Heath Moore in English) is the one of the three protagonists in Inazuma Eleven Ares no Tenbin, along with Haizaki Ryouhei and Inamori Asuto. He's a forward and captain for Outei Tsukinomiya. Later that, he plays as a midfielder and becomes the secondary captain for Inazuma Japan in Inazuma Eleven Orion no Kokuin. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 7-C, most likely higher, far higher via Grid Omega | At least High 7-C, most likely higher, far higher via Grid Omega and Grid Omega Version 2.0 Name: Nosaka Yuuma, Heath Moore (English dub) Origin: Inazuma Eleven Gender: Male Age: 14 Classification: Forward, Midfielder, No. 10 and Captain (Outei Tsukinomiya), No. 14 and Secondary Captain (Inazuma Japan (Orion) & Zhao Jinyuns) Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Skilled Soccer player, Energy Projection (Most Hissatsus are energy-based), Sword/Lance-like Hissatsu, Light Manipulation, Air Manipulation via Grid Omega, Information Analysis and Information Manipulation via Ouja no Takuto and The General, Pseudo-Flight, Earth Manipulation Attack Potency: At least Large Town level, most likely higher (Comparable or superior to other soccer players from Original series, holds up against Asuto and Haizaki), far higher via Grid Omega (Knocks all opponent's players, knocking out all Seishou Gakuen's players out including Kidou) | At least Large Town level, most likely higher (Should be stronger than before. Provide at least 1/4 of the power for Last Resort Σ), far higher via Grid Omega Speed: At least Supersonic+ (Comparable or superior to other soccer players from Original Series) | At least Supersonic+ Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least Large Town Class, most likely higher (Knocked Haizaki out in mid-air) | At least Large Town Class, most likely higher Durability: ''' At least '''Large Town level, most likely higher | At least Large Town level, most likely higher Stamina: High Range: Standard melee range, several hundred metres with soccer kicks and Hissatsu Techniques. Standard Equipment: Soccer ball Intelligence: Skilled sports player, and Genius playmaker Weaknesses: None Notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: Solo Hissatsu *'From Ares no Tenbin' **'King's Lance:' His signature shoot hissatsu, The user stands and stretches their arm. They then summon a bluish-white, glowing soul sitting on his throne. The kingly-looking soul's wearing an armor with a crown and a cape. He stands up, spins his lance and throws it, at the same time as the user kicks the ball, creates a magic circle with a moon symbol in the center. The ball gets a bluish-white fire around it and from the blast from that aura, a lance covered in the bluish-white fire is launched towards the opponent's goal. **'Sky Walk:' His dribble hissatsu, The user jumps with the ball above the opponent and dribbles the ball while walking on the air, creating blue ripples in the air. The user comes back down once the user is past the opponent. *'From Orion no Kokuin' **'Gekkoumaru Tsubame Gaeshi:' His strongest shoot, The user kicks the ball up in the air and crouches with their back towards the now appearing glowing moon. As a harvest-like area surrounds the user, the ball appears and falls down from the moonlight which is aligned with the actual moon. When the ball nears the user, the area goes pitch black and all you can see is one slash across the ball from the users foot. When it lightens up again, the user strikes the ball once again this time with their heel, sending it flying towards the opponents goal, glowing in a yellow moon-like aura. Combination Hissatsu *'From Orion no Kokuin' **'Last Resort Σ:' One of the strongest combination shoot with Asuto, Haizaki and Hikaru, also it is the strongest version of Last Resort, The four users charge a massively energy ball above their head, Nosaka jumps up and does an overhead kick to the ball to send it downward to the ground, before Hikaru moves close to it and uses his left leg to do a low reverse roundhouse kick to spin a ball, then Asuto and Haizaki jump up and kick a ball together, deliver a powerful shoot which transforms to four coloured energy dragons (red, orange, blue and green) toward to goal and crush anyone who hinders it. Hissatsu Tactics *'Grid Omega:' First, a leading user reaches their arm outwards and signals the beginning of Grid Omega. All the other players rapidly dash toward the opponents as a gust of red wind washes over the opponents. By phase two, all of the opponents are sucked into a huge red tornado, circulating around and off the ground. By phase three, the tornado is released and all the players fall towards the ground, causing pain and a great disadvantage to the rest of the match. **'Grid Omega Version 2.0:' The weaker version of Grid Omega he used in Orion no Kokuin, The users start to spin around, each creating their own blue whirlwind. The main user then jumps in the air and starts spinning as well, they then cross their arms and powerfully unleash them creating a huge blue whirlwind. That huge whirlwind attracts the other users smaller whirlwinds inside the bigger one and now creates an even larger spinning wind nearly taking up the whole pitch, that lifts all opposing players from the ground. Viciously and wildly spinning them around until the wind then disappears and they come crashing down, not being able to move for a while. *'Ouja no Takuto:' The user gets a King's mantle and sends red lines across the pitch, directing the movements of their teammates. *'The General:' A Hissatsu Tactic with Hikaru, within a black, starry background, Hikaru kneels and concentrates while creating blue and white streaked lines. Those blue and white streaked lines are being absorbed by Nosaka and forms a spherical capsule of glowing blue lines of words. The background disappears, and they are on the field again, this time with a bright blue aura. Nosaka uses their hands to cast and pass a glowing blue arrow to another user, who receives it with their finger, surrounded by these lines of words. This second user, now also with a blue aura, casts out even more arrows to all the other players to give them the same glowing aura. Then, everyone on the field has enhanced speed, agility, and other soccer-playing abilities as well. In later stages of The General, a bright blue line is used to indicate and direct the path of the ball to the goal. Key: Ares no Tenbin | Orion no Kokuin Gallery Nosaka Yuuma all hissatsus| Grid Omega| Grid Omega Ver. 2.0| Nosaka's return with Ouja no Takuto| The General| Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Inazuma Eleven Category:Male Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Antiheroes Category:Air Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Lance Users Category:Sword Users Category:Information Users Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Light Users Category:Flight Users Category:Earth Users Category:Energy Users Category:Captains Category:Athletes Category:Humans Category:Anime Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Tier 7